Resident Evil: Umbrella Secrets
by XINVADER
Summary: Set before, throughout and after the Raccoon City Outbreak. An espionage agent working undercover at Umbrella must retrieve a sample of the G Virus. When it turns out Birkin has been assasinated, she takes matters into her own hands.
1. Espionage

Chapter 1

I was hired among others by a man called Albert Wesker to retrieve a sample of something called the G Virus.  
Assigned to take a position in Umbrella as a spy; I went by the name 'Hannah Reaves' and quickly rose up the ranks to one of the head scientists.

I was supposed to retrieve the sample from a William Birkin but it was not to be. He locked himself away from the rest of us working alone he wouldn't share his secrets on the G Virus.

Mia Johnson is my real name; I worked for Umbrella for six months before I was found out. It was during the outbreak in Raccoon City that it happened. A team of Umbrella's finest had been sent to retrieve the Virus from Birkin, unfortunately he was apparently killed, the virus was lost and the city was overrun by the infected. No one knew how it had gotten out.

I on the other hand had been conducting some espionage into the Umbrella security mainframe. I found data on an abandoned research lab based in the centre of the forest. This place was the home of a special Tyrant, one that could transform into human form. I told my superiors about this base and they did exactly what I wanted. I was to be accompanied by an Umbrella security team and sent out to destroy the rogue Tyrant codenamed WOLF and all evidence of the base.

- _At least that's what they thought._ -

Unknown to the team I was to acquire this tyrant for Weskers own uses. Other research suggested that their may have been early G Virus samples inside the base. The pilot was the only other person who knew the truth. I had hired him myself, a hit man going by the name of DeathRose. This was for the little known fact that he leaves a white rose on the corpse of his target.

We flew in by helicopter; we knew that we had until daybreak to carry out the mission. Some of the men wondered why we had to destroy the lab when they were going to nuke the city. I explained that the surrounding area wouldn't be affected by the blast as badly as the town. All evidence that linked Umbrella with Biological weapons had to be destroyed. We still had to be out by morning so not to be affected by the radiation from the blast.

I knew it would be easy as the team had trained with Hunk. I had heard rumours about him from the team, they called him Mr. Death. I asked why he wasn't on this mission; they replied that he had a more important mission to take care of in the centre of the outbreak.

We landed outside what looked like a bunker. The team moved out but the pilot stayed in the helicopter, he knew his orders. He handed me a radio and told me that when switched on it would be in direct contact with Wesker.

They waited by the door, I was only needed there for access codes. I quickly opened the door and the team moved inside. We stood inside a large room; the walls were grey and most likely made of concrete. It looked like it could withstand a nuclear blast; no wonder Umbrella needed the place destroyed. Stairs and an elevator were the main features of this room, I instantly went towards the elevator but suddenly felt an arm reach out and grab me. The arm belonged to a team member; he shook his head and said

"Elevators don't work unless a class an emergency situation has been notified to the main computer, I thought you would know that?"

I looked at him and responded

"Fine, we'll take the stairs."

The team was led down the stairs, I followed behind looking down. The lights were out on the stairwell.  
We descended into the darkness.

**Chapter 2 coming soon...**


	2. Entering The Facility

Chapter 2

The darkness consumed everything. The team had torches but had seemed in their haste to have forgotten about me. I tried my best to hold onto the handrail, as my hand moved across the cold bar something grabbed me, I couldn't move. Fearing it might be one of the infected I screamed and pulled away hearing my Lab coat tear. I fell down to the bottom of the steps onto the cold floor. The team rushed back to aid me.

"What's wrong?"

The team leader stood over me shining the torch in my face.

"On the stairs, something grabbed me!"

He shone his torch at the stairs.

"There's nothing there."

He looked back at me,

"You must have caught your coat on the rail?"

He ordered the team to carry on and helped me up, giving me his torch. His gas mask showed no expression but I knew he was smiling under that mask. Both my body and my ego bruised I got up, looked back at the stairs and followed them down the corridor.

As far as I knew the facility had been evacuated. If there had been anything back there it shouldn't have been. Though I don't know why I screamed, I kill people for a living so why did something that wasn't even there scare the hell out of me? I repeated to myself that I was caught off guard and that was the only reason.

It surprised me we were already on the bottom floor. The stairwell and the elevator must be the only two direct ways out of the facility. We walked into a large open area full of desks and research. I walked up to a computer terminal on the right wall and accessed the facility map, printing off four copies. Four corridors were linked to this room. The first being the one we came through and the only exit. The team was instructed to split up into three groups and they would search the remaining corridors with a map.

I was left in the room alone; a sound came from a desk in the corner of the room. I walked towards the desk and looked at the research lying on it. A voice came from behind me

"Don't move! Now… turn around slowly."

I turned and was face to face with the barrel end of a handgun.

**Chapter 3 coming soon...**


	3. An RPD Officer

Chapter 3

The gun was pointed right at my forehead. Holding it was a man dressed in an R.P.D uniform although he looked too young to be one. He had long brown hair and was fit in stature; I thought that I better take it slow as attacking him head on I could get hurt. His grey eyes gave a cold stare as he looked me up and down.  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

He spoke with an aggressive tone. I smiled at him,  
"Might I know your name first?"  
"I'm James Paris, officer of the Raccoon City Police Department. Now tell me who you are."

I shrugged,  
"R.P.D eh? You look a little young to be an officer." He looked down for a moment,  
"For your information I'm 17, I was picked up from off the streets, I had no where to go so they offered me a place there. Anyway you're stalling, tell me your name!"

I figured it would cause no harm to tell him about myself, he was going to be dead in the next few minutes anyway.  
"Alright, I'm Mia Johnson, a scientist. I work for Umbrella; we're trying to find the cause of the outbreak."

He looked surprised but then looked at me in anger,  
"Your scum you know that! You and your whole God damn company! I know that Umbrella is to blame for the outbreak so don't try and lie to Me."   
"And how would you know a thing like that?"

I forced the question upon him.

He looked down at the floor, tears starting to fill his eyes.  
"Umbrella caused the death of my family. I used to live with them in the Arklay Mountains until those infected monsters came and killed my family. I watched my mother die and then ran, I ran from the house. Umbrella wasn't far behind to clean up their mess. I tried to make it to the city but passed out. The next thing I knew I was on the city streets alone."

He wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeve. I took this as my chance, I moved to the side and grabbed the gun from his hand, and I pointed it at him.  
"You're exactly right. Why should I care what happened to you? Like you said I'm scum and now you're going to die!"

I pulled the trigger.

Click!

Nothing happened. He looked at me and smiled.  
"I wasted all my ammo on those monsters."

I glanced to my right and saw a magazine clip on the desk near to me; he looked at it too. I dove, grabbed it and quickly loaded the gun. I quickly span around, he was gone, probably running down one of the corridors.

_- He got away, it doesn't matter. He shouldn't survive long… -_

**Chapter 4 coming soon...**


End file.
